


Nossas Horas Escuras

by cutewitchy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutewitchy/pseuds/cutewitchy
Summary: Essa pequena história segue a linha de acontecimentos que se deram durante o ataque à residência dos Potter em 31 de Outubro de 1981. AU em que Lílian e Thiago sobrevivem, Frank e Alice Longbottom conseguem se recuperar e Pedro Pettigrew é capturado pela Ordem. Aventura/Suspense/Romance





	1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I – O começo do fim

Era um fim de tarde frio e escuro de Outubro, o último dia de um mês conturbado. Thiago sentou no sofá da sala de estar, contemplativo. Sua mão pairava sob o copo de Firewhisky intocado na mesinha ao lado. Alguém até poderia argumentar de que o preferível seria o contrário, mas para Thiago ficava cada vez mais difícil ceder sua lucidez de mente nesses últimos tempos. Ele não queria sequer piscar. Desde que o Professor Dumbledore alertou Lílian e Thiago sobre a maldita profecia, eles se preocupavam constantemente com possíveis ataques e a sensação era de que a Ordem não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo.  
Vinda da cozinha, Lílian andou até a batente da sala de jantar e ali parou com uma xícara de chá na mão esquerda e uma pequena colher dourada na direita. Com olhos gentis sob Thiago, os dois trocaram sorrisos. A louça de ouro fora um dos presentes de casamento dado pelos pais de Thiago, e agora esses e muitos outros pequenos itens dentro do Chalé dos Potter compunham uma coleção estranha de relíquias do passado. Um passado esse que incluía abraços maternos, travessuras, almoços em família e férias jogando infindáveis partidas de quadribol com Sirius. Para grandíssima desolação do casal, os Evans partiram ambos na mesma época que os Potter, vítimas de Varíola do Dragão. Thiago apoiou seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e levou suas mãos ao rosto. Enquanto se escondia, ele ouviu um tilintar da xícara na mesa e sentiu Lílian sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Com a mão quente e sempre delicada, Lílian passou seus dedos por entre os cabelos imprevisíveis de Thiago Potter. Ele, suspirando ao toque, se reconfortou imediatamente e deitou no ombro de sua esposa. Com os dedos desfazendo os pequenos nós da cabeça de Thiago, Lílian falou a seu marido.

"Thiago… Eu sei o que você tá fazendo, e você precisa parar." Ela disse, num tom baixo e preocupado.

"Do que você tá falando, amor?" suspirou Thiago, esfregando os olhos e fingindo total inocência. "Jogada clássica do Potter" pensou Lílian, impaciente.

"Se responsabilizando por tudo, não dormindo por achar que a qualquer momento vamos ser atacados!, ouvindo o rádio achando que a Ordem vai acabar…" disse Lílian "Você sabe que só o que podemos fazer agora é esperar e proteger o Harry. É só o que podemos fazer, Thiago."

Lílian soou derrotada, e Thiago recostou novamente no sofá, seus olhos agora nivelados com as duas suplicantes esmeraldas que o encaravam de volta. Ele segurou as mãos de Lílian entre as suas e suspirou. 

"Escuta, meu amor… Eu sei que você tá certa, eu só… Eu fico impaciente. Você sabe que sim. E saber que os nossos amigos estão arriscando suas vidas lá fora e nós estamos aqui, nos escondendo?! Pelas barbas de Merlin, Lílian, isso tá me deixando maluco. Eu não quero que o Harry viva seja lá o que isso for… Essa clandestinidade. Quanto mais tempo vamos ter que ficar nesse chalé ou em outro? Dois meses? Dois anos?"

"Thiago…" Lílian começou, com a voz embargada. Thiago a olhou com a maior humildade que pôde e pôs a mão direita sob a bochecha dela. A esposa, em resposta, se inclinou em direção ao toque. Ela parecia jovem, mas cansada.

"Desculpa, Evans, eu só… Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu tenho medo." Thiago desviou o olhar, seus ombros despencando dos seus lados. Esse era o lado vulnerável de Thiago que apenas um número seleto de pessoas já haviam visto. Um lado cansado, desolado, medroso… E dessas pessoas, algumas já haviam morrido em decorrência ou não da guerra. Thiago sentia vergonha desse lado, e era raro que ele assumisse a sua mera existência. Mas Lílian o conhecia bem demais para não o reconhecer. 

De fato, uma vez Remo fizera um comentário que ficou marcado para sempre em Thiago: "quando Lílian olha pra alguém, ela vê não só o rosto, mas também a alma."

"Ei…" ela disse, chamando a atenção de Thiago ao apertar a mão de seu marido com urgência "Eu sei que você tem medo, Thiago, mas nós temos um ao outro, não é?"

Thiago a olhou.

"Thiago, é por isso que eu sou uma Potter agora. Não é mais Evans, é Potter. Porque somos eu e você. Juntos. Não importa o que aconteça, tá? Juntos." 

Ela o olhou com aquela expressão característica de determinação, e Thiago se rendeu completamente antes mesmo de seus lábios tocaram os dela. Envoltos num abraço, Thiago murmurou com sua voz abafada por um mar de cabelos ruivos "Somos eu e você, meu amor. E o Harry."

Lílian sorriu, concordando. "E o Harry."

\---

Mais tarde naquela noite, Lílian abriu os olhos de súbito. Deitada, ela se apoiou em seus cotovelos sem conseguir controlar sua respiração ofegante. Ela havia tido mais um pesadelo – o do tipo que mais a aterrorizava nesses últimos tempos: um Comensal da Morte (que se confundia com um Dementador pelo capuz escuro e a ausência de rosto) se movia em direção a Thiago. Lílian estava grudada no chão, sem conseguir se mover. O Comensal alcançara Thiago e o agarrava violentamente. Diante de seus olhos, seu marido não era mais seu marido, mas sim um bebêzinho. "Harry!" Lílian gritava, mas no pesadelo ela nunca tinha voz, e antes que pudesse recuperar o filho o pânico percorria seu corpo como um choque elétrico, acordando-a.

Lílian ofegou audivelmente, o choro entalado na garganta. Do lado esquerdo da cama, Thiago instintivamente tateava a mesa de cabeceira no escuro em busca de seus óculos e varinha. 

"Que foi? Que aconteceu?" 

Lílian se acalmou. Tentando controlar sua respiração, ela sentou na cama. 

"…um pesadelo, não é nada. Volte a dormir, Thi. Eu só vou ver o Harry, tá?"

"Lílian…" Thiago suspirou. A bruxa se levantou e andou em direção à porta. Antes que pudesse protestar, Thiago já estava em seu encalço. Thiago segurou a mão da esposa e os dois andaram até a porta branca de madeira que ficava do lado oposto ao quarto do casal. 

Lá estava ele, dormindo tão calmamente. Harry, de quinze meses, grunhia levemente em seu sono enquanto se espreguiçava sob sua manta favorita. À visão do bem-estar de Harry, Lílian ficou completamente aliviada. Ela estendeu sua mão direita até os cabelos arrepiados do pequeno Harry, os fios tão escuros quanto os cabelos de Thiago. Lílian tentou, em vão, tirar alguns fios do rostinho rechonchudo do bebê, mas o cabelo, teimoso, sempre voltava ao lugar que estava antes. Thiago riu de leve, e Lílian sorriu também.

"Essas características de família não vão embora tão cedo, eu acho…" Thiago comentou.

Da janela do quarto de Harry, via-se a lua crescente. Em Hogwarts, Lílian, Thiago e os outros criaram o hábito de acompanhar o ciclo lunar. Olhar para aquela grande lua luminosa no céu agora a fazia se perguntar se seu querido amigo Remo estava bem…

De repente, os dois ouviram o mais ínfimo dos estalos. Thiago instintivamente se aproximou do berço, enquanto Lílian já empunhava sua varinha em direção à porta.

"Alguém aparatou?", Lílian sussurrou, incerta e segurando com força a própria varinha.

Thiago levou seu dedo indicador aos lábios, e com um feitiço silencioso, ordenou: "Accio capa da invisibilidade! " O tecido mágico veio voando do quarto do casal imediatamente e pousou em seus dedos estendidos.  
Thiago cobriu o pequeno Harry com a capa, receoso de que se ele ou a esposa o pegassem no colo, o bebê faria algum barulho. Depois, imitando Thiago, Lílian lançou seu melhor e mais poderoso feitiço de desilusão em si mesma rezando para que o casal estivesse errado sobre intrusos na casa. 

Eles esperaram. Nada. Silêncio. No andar de baixo, uma porta rangeu. Ou seria a escada? Os segundos seguintes aconteceram muito rápido. Um vulto encapado de preto disparou quarto adentro esbarrando no lugar em frente ao berço onde Thiago estava de pé instantes antes. 

O vulto, Lílian percebeu, era uma criatura grotesca e branca que se movia mais rápido do que qualquer outro bruxo que ela jamais conhecera. Seu faro para magia era extremamente aguçado também, porque em questão de milisegundos Lílian sentiu seu corpo travar e despencar ao chão. O feitiço do corpo preso! Sem conseguir mover seus lábios, Lílian assistiu em horror Voldemort pisar em um Thiago desilusionado e definitivamente petrificado também.

"Saia da minha frente, sangue ruim. Eu sei que ele está aqui." Voldemort sibilou 

Voldemort estendeu seus dedos pálidos e ossudos sob o berço, apalpando, e facilmente encontrou a capa da invisibilidade. Ele descobriu o pequeno Harry, que agora havia acordado - quase que ele mesmo intuindo o perigo - e resmungava em desconforto.

Lílian gritava e resistia com todas as forças do seu corpo, mas assim como no sonho ela estava no chão, imobilizada e sem voz. A última coisa que a bruxa ouviu foi uma risada maligna e seca seguida de uma luz verde muito intensa. E então o mundo explodiu em luz.

\---

Quando tudo explodiu, a luz cegou Thiago e ele fechou os olhos. Thiago sentiu sua pele arder como brasa, e quando um vento soprou em seu rosto, ele instintivamente abriu seus olhos a tempo de ver Voldemort revirar suas fendas vermelhas e explodir em fuligem branca. A fuligem voou noite afora pelo buraco enorme que agora se encontrava na parede do cômodo. Thiago sentiu seu rosto molhado, percebendo grandes lágrimas caírem de seus olhos ao se virar para Lílian.  
No começo, ele não conseguiu processar nada a não ser a aparência de completo desamparo do rosto de Lílian. Tudo estava silenciado, como se a realidade tivesse sido suspensa e arrancada dele. Irreversivelmente, o mundo de Thiago virara de ponta cabeça em tão pouco tempo que tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era uma raiva que ameaçava engolir tudo. Como você pôde ser tão devagar, Potter?

Quando o choque imediato passou, outros sentidos cuja ausências nem foram notadas voltaram pouco a pouco para Thiago. Primeiro ele sentiu o frio, irreverente como a noite lá fora. Ele reconheceu o tato pelo tremor das pontas dos dedos que iam de encontro à Lílian. O olfato, um pouco atrasado, veio ao sentir o cheiro do orvalho lá fora e do cheiro de talco de bebê do berçário. De todos os sentidos, porém, o que mais afetou Thiago foi a audição recuperada. Baixo e gutural, o bruxo ouviu um som inacreditável de choro infantil. Poderia…?!

Em um milésimo de segundo, Thiago e Lílian trocaram um olhar esperançoso. Freneticamente, os dois procuraram por entre os escombros da explosão, o berço agora quebrado e espatifado no chão. Foi então que debaixo de uma mantinha rosa estendida no chão, uma forma diminuta se movia. Quando Lílian retirou o pequeno cobertor, Thiago sentiu tanto alívio que poderia gargalhar no ato. Lá estava Harry, seu Harry, choramingando baixinho e com cabelo e fuligem lhe cobrindo o rosto.

"Harry!" chorou Lílian em êxtase. Ela pegou o bebê pelos lados e o envolveu num abraço apertado de mãe. "Ele tá vivo, Thiago, meu filho tá vivo!" Thiago a abraçou de forma que Harry se encontrava no meio dos dois, protegido. Os três ficaram juntos assim por alguns gloriosos segundos. É claro, Thiago foi o primeiro a quebrar o abraço, seu corpo tremendo violentamente.

"Lílian, nós não podemos ficar aqui, precisamos de um lugar seguro. Se encontraram a gente, vão encontrar Frank e Alice também."

Lílian compreendeu imediatamente. Com um feitiço convocatório, Lílian pegou uma pequena bolsa de couro preta que continha todos os itens de emergência. Instantes depois, no batente da porta dos fundos do chalé, os três desaparataram imperceptíveis nas sombras da noite.


	2. Catástrofe Iminente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo! Espero que gostem :,)... Sou super aberta à sugestões, viu? BOA LEITURA, gente!

Os Potter chegaram à sua primeira escolha de local seguro, a residência de Olho Tonto Moody. Thiago calculara, na verdade, que o impassível chefe do Departamento de Segurança Mágica não estaria em casa. Mas alguém melhor estaria.

Lílian tremia, nervosa, com o bebê no colo quando Thiago bateu os nós de seus dedos na porta marrom e desgastada do número 34. Os dois ouviram cliques quase imperceptíveis, o feitiço inicial contra intrusos se desfazendo momentaneamente. Mesmo assim, Thiago ainda teve que fazer complexos movimentos de varinha e sussurrar a senha da Ordem para a maçaneta.

"Testrálios Tagarelas me Trouxeram à Tottenham" Thiago disse, seus lábios se mexendo quase imperceptivelmente. A porta foi destrancada, finalmente, e os três entraram tão rápido que ninguém pensaria que a porta sequer fora aberta. As trancas clicaram mais uma vez e a magia ali direcionada voltou prontamente.

"Vamos!" chamou Lílian, que já seguia para a cozinha. A casa estava escura, e o dono, ausente, obviamente não facilitaria em nada qualquer possível visita (especialmente de Comensais da Morte) à sua casa. 

Atravessando o corredor, os dois se viram ombro a ombro numa cozinha que poderia ser descrita como o sonho de qualquer dona de casa. Da bancada aos eletrodomésticos, a cozinha de Olho Tonto Moody era surpreendentemente linda e organizada - o que talvez tenha colaborado ainda mais para o desconforto de Thiago.

Lílian, assertiva, passou Harry para o colo de Thiago e seguiu direto para a parede oposta ao fogão onde o papel de parede setentista estava se descolando. Em um dos lugares onde o papel de parede estava mais destacado, Lílian tateou até achar um buraco minúsculo. Sem hesitação, Lílian tocou sua varinha ali, e um fraco brilho percorreu da ponta de sua varinha até a parede, traçando em luz o contorno retangular de uma porta. A bruxa empurrou, e a porta secreta se abriu, revelando uma escadaria de madeira que levava ao porão. A pedido da esposa, Thiago desceu na frente enquanto Lílian selava a porta atrás de si.

Thiago estava uma pilha de nervos, é claro. Na sua cabeça, ele desejou desesperadamente que algum membro da Ordem estivesse ali, que eles encontrassem alguém. Que ninguém tivesse morrido esta noite. Ele desceu os degraus rapidamente, e da metade da escada Thiago avistou logo de cara um enorme cachorro preto dormindo sob o longo tapete persa ao lado do aquecedor. 

Thiago sentiu seu coração palpitar e o sangue voltando a circular pelo seu corpo.

"SIRIUS!" Thiago chamou.

O porão consistia em uma sala de leitura antiquada com sofás e estantes cheias de quinquilharias. No meio do caos, o cão estava com o focinho levantado, suas orelhas atentas e direcionadas à escada. Seus grandes olhos pretos brilharam, e em um piscar de olhos o que antes era pelo, agora se transformara num emaranhado de cabelos que caíam com teatralidade no contorno do rosto de Sirius Black. Os dois homens se abraçaram como dois irmãos se abraçariam depois de uma longa temporada sem se ver, o pequeno Harry firme entre o abraço dos dois.

Sirius e Thiago se viraram a tempo de observar Lílian descer os últimos degraus da escada, sua aparência obviamente desconcertada quando ela se posicionou perto de Thiago. A bruxa suspirou audivelmente.

"Ah, Sirius, graças a Deus que você tá aqui. Cadê os outros?"

Com uma seriedade inquestionável, Sirius perguntou: "Na Toca. O que aconteceu, por que vieram pra cá?"

Thiago o olhou, a mandíbula tensa. Quando Thiago falou, sua voz saiu rouca "Fomos atacados no chalé, Sirius. Ele veio atrás de Harry, como Dumbledore disse."

Sirius e Thiago trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade por um instante, o tipo de olhar que apenas pessoas com uma conexão tão forte quanto a deles reconheceria. Pânico não-falado desceu sob o ambiente. O amigo se inclinou para frente, de repente.

"Voldemort? Espera, se vocês conseguiram fugir... Ele seguiu vocês até aqui?!" 

Lílian interviu. "Não, ele... se foi. " A mulher fez uma pausa e umedeceu seus lábios, e então continuou "Escuta Sirius, nós fomos atacados. Isso significa que alguém provavelmente está atrás de Alice e Frank também! Precisamos encontrá-los, Neville está em perigo."

Nesse instante, Harry, que até então mordia sua chupeta com tranquilidade, começou a choramingar. Ele bateu suas pequenas mãos rechonchudas no ombro de Thiago em protesto. Embalando seu filho, Thiago pensou no pequeno Neville, seu afilhado.

As palavras de Lílian foram o bastante para assustar Sirius Black. Lílian andou até o aquecedor e enviou uma mensagem de alerta via rede de Flu: "Atenção! Liverpool em perigo. Eu repito, Liverpool em perigo."

"Liverpool", é claro, é o codinome dos Longbottoms. Tentando melhorar a segurança dos membros da resistência que possuem crianças pequenas por perto, Alice Longbottom sugeriu a criação de codinomes meses atrás. Os codinomes eram nomes de cidades cuja letra inicial é a mesma do sobrenome da família, e assim os Potter viraram Perth, os Bones viraram Belfast e os Weasley, Westminster.

Percebendo a gravidade da situação, Sirius deu três largos passos e parou diante de um grande mostruário de estatuetas. De figuras míticas até cachorrinhos fofos, Olho Tonto tinha uma bizarra coleção de criaturas em bronze. É claro, as estatuetas só eram simples criaturas em bronzse para o olhar desatento. Sirius pegou uma estatueta gasta e feia de coelho e olhou para os Potter. 

"Acho que Remo e Fabian estarão lá a qualquer segundo agora, mas mais varinhas é sempre melhor." disse Sirius.

"Eu vou com você." declarou Thiago imediatamente. Ele então se virou para Lílian, cujos olhos espelhavam toda a determinação que queimava no coração de Thiago. "Vocês dois fiquem aqui, eu mando notícias assim que puder. Eu já volto, Evans."

Se inclinando, Thiago beijou rapidamente a bochecha de Lílian, passando o bebê para o colo da mão. Em seguida, Thiago colocou sua mão espalmada sob a estatueta de coelho. O bronze desapareceu sob o brilho roxo que a chave de portal emanava. Em um segundo Thiago e Sirius estavam num porão mal-iluminado, e no outro o mundo era um borrão de manchas e vento.

\---  
Sirius e Thiago aterrissaram em um beco de tijolos vermelhos. Uma conclusão veio imediatamente a Sirius: ele nunca estivera num lugar parecido com aquele. Na extrema margem de Londres, as casas eram todas espremidas entre si e possuíam uma arquitetura simples e aconchegante típico de um vilarejo agrícola e bucólico como Chesham. Sorrateiro, Sirius se apoiou na parede à sua direita e falou ao amigo enquanto os dois espiavam a rua.

"Eles estão morando naquele apartamento com a porta azul. É o prédio com número 10, tá vendo?" 

"Tô. Então a gente faz o disfarce clássico. E Sirius?"  
Sirius olhou por cima do ombro na direção de Thiago, seus olhos claramente expressando um mudo "O que?". Com o rosto sério e a voz levemente irônica, Thiago disse:

"Não morra."

Sirius sorriu presunçosamente como sempre fazia, talvez para tentar passar uma confiança maior do que a que sentia no momento. Sirius não conseguia deixar de pensar que de alguma forma desde que Thiago e Lílian desceram aquelas escadas do porão, a situação nunca estivera tão crítica. A Ordem estava sob risco de perder quatro dos seus melhores, mais corajosos e mais confiáveis membros. Pessoalmente para Sirius, isso significava que ele quase perdeu um irmão, uma cunhada honorária e o afilhado esta noite. Enquanto Thiago desdobrava e se cobria com a capa da invisibilidade, Sirius fez um voto silencioso de fazer de tudo para salvar Alice e Frank. Esse era o momento.

Com um leve giro, Sirius se transformou na sua forma animal: um grande cachorro preto. No momento em que os dois saíram de seu local de tocaia e começaram a andar discretamente calçada acima, Sirius e Thiago viram o momento em que dois bruxos encapuzados desaparataram no último degrau do número 10. Um dos vultos era mais baixo, provavelmente uma mulher, e Sirius assistiu quando ela arrombou a porta azul e entrou na residência dos Longbottom.

Quando a porta azul se fechou atrás dos dois, Sirius não precisou olhar para Thiago para saber que o amigo estava em seu encalço, os dois galopando em direção à porta. Thiago foi na frente, e Sirius sabia que ele estaria de varinha a postos e sentidos atentos. 

Apesar de ter visto dois possíveis Comensais entrando na casa, era claro para Sirius de que todo cuidado seria pouco. Os Longbottom e os Potter eram os alvos principais do Lorde das Trevas no momento. Se o próprio Voldemort prestara uma visita à Thiago e Lílian, era capaz de que os encarregados de acabar com Frank e Alice fossem os mais fortes e fiéis seguidores.   
Os Lestrange, pensou Sirius. Prima.

Enquanto entravam pelo hall de entrada deserto da casa, Sirius sentiu duas leves pancadinhas no seu ombro esquerdo. Ele sabia que isso era um sinal de Thiago. Á sua esquerda, foi o que o gesto quis dizer. Sirius ficou um pouco atrás com as orelhas alertas enquanto Thiago tomou a dianteira. De repente, os dois Marotos ouvirem um barulho de vidro se quebrando. Correndo para a porta aberta do cômodo à esquerda, Sirius se viu diante de uma modesta sala de jantar iluminada apenas por uma luz suave do abajur. Aparentemente, Frank havia derrubado um copo dʽágua e se encontrava de cócoras catando os cacos do chão. Alguma coisa estava errada. Onde estão os Comensais da Morte que entraram segundos antes na casa?

Pelo portal da cozinha, Alice surgiu. Frank se levantou e se virou em direção à esposa. Sirius achou estranho que ela usasse vestes bruxas em casa enquanto Frank estava usando pijamas. Talvez ela tivesse saído e estava voltando agora.

"Frank? Tudo bem, querido?"

Frank olhou para ela e Sirius percebeu que ele parecia mais aliviado do que um instante atrás. Alice estendeu os braços em direção ao marido, que prontamente a abraçou. Ele parecia confuso. 

"Tá tudo bem, foi só um copo... Na verdade, achei que você ia demorar mais no mercado 24h. O plano não era fazer as compras cedo pra fugir dos olhares dos Comensais?"

Alice soltou uma risada bem-humorada. Nos braços do marido, a jovem bruxa arrumou afetuosamente os fios de cabelo loiro que caíam sob os olhos de Frank. "Ah, Frankie... Acho que já é tarde demais pra isso, não acha?" o homem loiro arregalou os olhos, sem reação.  
Em choque, Sirius percebeu tarde demais quando Alice, com sua varinha apoiada no peito de Frank, disse em alto e bom som: "Crucio!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa por esse final! Comentem o que vocês acham que vai acontecer, estou curiosa! xoxo


	3. Pandemônio

Frank berrou, e da sua boca saiu um grito rouco e doloroso. Em câmera lenta, Thiago viu o amigo ir de joelhos ao chão se debatendo, vulnerável, olhos azuis se contorcendo nas órbitas.

Entre Thiago e Sirius, Thiago foi o primeiro a reagir. Com um movimento rápido e silencioso, o bruxo lançou um ágil “Flipendo!”. O corpo de Alice foi lançado para trás violentamente, suas pálpebras arregaladas em absoluto choque e sua boca aberta em um patético “Oh!”.

Durante a sombra de um instante, Thiago hesitou em lançar outro feitiço. Afinal, ele não sabia quem estava por trás do disfarce - tudo o que ele sabia é que aquela não era Alice. Ainda escondido pela capa de invisibilidade, Thiago observou quando o olhar surpreso de “Alice” se transformou em maliciosa desconfiança direcionada ao grande cachorro preto que se encontrava na entrada da sala de jantar. O momento de hesitação foi tudo o que “Alice” precisou para fechar seus dedos sob sua varinha e jogar um jato de luz verde na direção de Sirius, o animago. Se aproveitando mais uma vez de sua excepcional habilidade com feitiços não-verbais, Thiago o defendeu: 

“Protego!”. 

O feitiço defensivo lançou uma fina camada de luz branca poderosa através do cômodo atingindo ”Alice” e fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle sob Frank. Livre, o homem loiro começou a puxar golfadas de ar em seus pulmões, suas pernas rentes ao chão enquanto o peito arfava em pânico. 

Sirius aproveitou o golpe para avançar para cima da bruxa. Rosnando com ferocidade, ele mordeu sua mão direita. “Alice” soltou um guincho enfurecido tentando afastar o animal de cima dela. Por fim, o ataque de Sirius obteve o efeito desejado: a mão deformada deixou a varinha cair no chão, e o que a alcançou foram os trêmulos dedos de Frank. “Alice”, percebendo que havia sido dominada, começou a gritar em pânico e se debater com força. 

Força física, no final das contas, é tão eficiente quanto magia, pensou Thiago. O bruxo observou com repulsa o rosto de “Alice” se contorcer em uma careta macabra muito diferente das feições gentis e delicadas de Alice Longbottom, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho maníaco. Quem é você?, pensou Thiago.

Com puro desdém, Frank apontou a varinha para “Alice” e, com um giro preciso do pulso, uma corda mágica foi conjurada. A corda envolveu o corpo da mulher, amarrando-a com firmeza. 

“SOCORRO! AJUDA!”, gritou “Alice”, desesperada.

Irritado, Frank disparou “Silencio!” e mais nenhum som saiu da boca da impostora. Tirando sua capa da invisibilidade, Thiago trocou olhares com Frank - os dois pressentindo que algo pior estava por vir. Foi então que uma luz amarela cegante atingiu Sirius, arremessando-o para os armários de madeira da parede. Um grande THUMP e os armários quebraram com o impacto, devolvendo um Sirius dolorido ao chão. 

Thiago xingou mentalmente. 

Da direção onde viera a luz, o vulto encapuzado apareceu. Um pano preto lhe tampava o rosto, mas Thiago tinha certeza que esse era o mesmo homem que ele e Sirius haviam visto entrar na residência dos Longbottoms minutos antes. Apesar de estarem em maior número, Thiago ficou incrivelmente nervoso. Se esta não é Alice, onde estaria a verdadeira? Ou será que ela já teria sido levada? Não havia tempo para hipóteses.

Num duelo feroz, azaração contra maldição tornou a sala de jantar modesta em um verdadeiro espetáculo de luzes. Frank e Thiago eram rápidos, mas o Comensal com quem lutavam também era habilidoso. O homem encapuzado jogava feitiço atrás de feitiço com entusiasmo enquanto Sirius se recuperava, lesionado, no canto. Assim como a mulher, o Comensal duelava com esperteza alucinada. Se esquivando de um feitiço azul e se escondendo atrás da parede do cômodo adjacente, o Comensal zombou:

“Por que ainda está duelando, Longbottom? Pelo o que eu sei, a esse ponto a mulher e a criança já estão mortos mesmo... É uma punição apropriada para traidores do sangue como vocês, não acha?”

Thiago sentiu um arrepio dançar por seu corpo, a fúria crescendo exponencialmente. Frank, por sua vez, nunca estivera tão feroz. Do andar de cima da casa, Thiago ouviu sons de luta e um grito que era inconfundivelmente a voz de Alice Longbottom. Isso pareceu revirar ainda mais o estômago do colega auror de Thiago, que vociferou:

“MENTIROSO!”

Frank avançou com revigorada determinação pelo cômodo. Com a ajuda energética de Thiago, o Comensal foi ficando cada vez mais sem território.. Nessa hora, o adversário conseguiu cortar o peito de Thiago. Ele sentiu o ferimento molhar sua camisa mesmo que no momento a adrenalina o protegesse da dor. Em contrapartida, Thiago arrancou um feitiço de desarmamento que errou o Comensal por centímetros.

Do seu lado, da ponta da varinha de Frank jorrou um feitiço que atingiu o braço direito do homem, rasgando-lhe as vestes e talhando um corte significativo no músculo. Antes que Thiago conseguisse uma melhor posição da batalha, o homem fugiu para a sala de estar. Thiago e Frank o seguiram. 

No vai e vem da luta pelo primeiro andar, o pedaço de pano que cobria a face do Comensal finalmente caiu, revelando sua identidade. Thiago o reconheceu imediatamente. Rodolfo Lestrange. Isso queria dizer que a mulher na cozinha poderia ser Bellatrix, sua esposa. Os Lestrange eram seguidores fanáticos de Voldemort e a sua reputação era a do pior tipo, até para Comensais da Morte. Essa nova descoberta irritou Thiago profundamente. 

De volta ao hall de entrada, ouviu-se o som de coisas quebrando e pessoas duelando vindo do andar de cima. Do seu lado, Frank exclamou um apressado “Abaixa!” enquanto jogava um feitiço de proteção na direção contrária. Rodolfo agora estava visivelmente encurralado: Frank o olhava predatoriamente do lado esquerdo, ao passo que Thiago o cercava pelo lado direito. 

Perdendo espaço, ele estava próximo da porta que dava para o quintal. Thiago sabia que se ele pisasse lá fora, as chances de o homem escapar desaparatando eram grandes. "Isso não pode acontecer."

Vindo da cozinha, Sirius apareceu em forma humana, varinha apontando para o peito de Rodolfo. 

“Oi primo.” disse Sirius, sarcasticamente. “Expelliarmus!”.

A varinha de Rodolfo voou teatralmente da sua mão e Sirius a agarrou antes que pudesse entender o que havia acontecido. Rodolfo olhou Sirius com desgosto e cuspiu palavras afiadas em sua direção: “Me mate se for capaz, garoto. Ou talvez você ache melhor que o Potter aqui faça isso por você, já que ele é o dono e você só o cachorrinho de estimação, aparentemente.”

Sirius soltou uma risada seca carregada de ameaças implícitas. Rodolfo, colérico, correu em direção a Sirius. Frank o atingiu com um “

” num piscar de olhos. O Comensal da Morte despencou de cara no chão, seu nariz claramente machucado no processo. Sirius deu uma olhada de esguelha no homem caído enquanto falava com Thiago.

“Esse imbecil se superestima até demais” comentou.

Com Rodolfo derrotado, Thiago, Frank e Sirius se viraram a tempo de ver uma porção do segundo andar ser explodido em poeira. O barulho vindo do segundo andar era ensurdecedor. A luta ainda não acabara, e Thiago tinha certeza que Voldemort teria alocado muitos Comensais estratégicos para essa missão.

Subindo em disparada, os homens se juntaram à outra batalha que estava acontecendo na residência dos Longbottom. Entre rajadas de luz de um canto para outro, Thiago avistou Fabian Weasley, uma mancha vermelha que se estendia pelo chão, inconsciente. Do outro lado da sala, num canto sem saída, Remo parecia estar numa sinuca de bico: toda sua energia parecia focada em neutralizar os ataques inimigos, sem nunca conseguir ele mesmo realizar um ataque. Vindo do lado direito de Thiago, uma luz que emanava magia poderosa atingiu um dos atacantes de Remo no meio das costas. Quando o Comensal caiu de joelhos, pálido e debilitado, Thiago o reconheceu imediatamente dos anos de Hogwarts. Aquele era, sem dúvida, Bartô Crouch Jr..

Em frenesi, a adrenalina ainda percorria por todas as veias de Thiago Potter. Ele e Sirius correram para acudir Remo, que recebeu o reforço dos amigos com grande alívio. Por outro lado, quem não parecia nem um pouco aliviado era o inimigo.

O segundo Comensal que atacava Remo logo percebeu que ele era o último do seu grupo a estar consciente e duelando. Num momento de distração, o Comensal que antes estava de costas se virou na direção de Thiago, Frank e Sirius. Com uma mistura de ódio e horror, Thiago percebeu que a cara do Comensal era a mesma de Frank. Ele, também, havia se disfarçado (muito provavelmente com Poção Polissuco). 

Finalmente achando uma brecha na atenção de “Frank”, Remo o desarmou e berrou “

”, congelando os pés de mãos do impostor. Sirius correu em direção a Remo, que parecia fragilizado com a mandíbula tensa e as pontas dos dedos brancas de tanto segurar a varinha com força. Os dois se abraçavam quando Thiago procurou os olhos de Frank.

Com um olhar vítreo, Frank parecia fora da realidade. Thiago conhecia aquele olhar, ele o vira em muitos companheiros aurores durante a guerra, especialmente nas últimas semanas. Frank não só estava com medo, ele estava tão apavorado que estar completamente presente naquela situação era doloroso demais para ele. E Thiago sabia o porquê. 

“Frank, você tá comigo? Vamos, precisamos achar…”

“Eu sei. Mas e se eles estiverem mortos, Thiago? Você ouviu o Lestrange. Eu não quero ver o que tem atrás daquela porta.” Frank disse, sua voz um sussurro. Seu rosto desprovido de emoção. Seus olhos, sem foco em algum ponto distante e desconhecido.

Thiago umedeceu os lábios. Esse momento, agora, parecia infinitamente mais difícil de suportar do que um duelo bruxo mortal. Engolindo em seco, Thiago acenou afirmativamente a cabeça e andou com cuidado em direção ao quarto no extremo fim do corredor. O quarto do casal. De cara, Thiago percebera que a porta amarela havia sido violentamente arrancada das dobradiças. Com varinha em punho e apreensão crescente, Thiago chamou: “Alice?”

Thiago entrou no quarto e viu tudo no mais perfeito estado: a cama imaculada, o carpete impecável. Sem sinal de luta. Talvez Remo e Fabian tenham chegado antes que os Comensais achassem esse quarto, pensou o bruxo. Mesmo assim, havia algo de errado - embora Thiago não conseguisse dizer exatamente o que. 

Ele atravessou o quarto, olhando ao redor. Quando parou, Thiago se viu parado diante das portas de madeira do closet. A mão de Thiago pairou sob a maçaneta de cobre quando ele pensou melhor. Ele bateu na porta, duas batidas rápidas e duas mais longas. A batida da Ordem. Ele esperou.

Nada.

“É o Thiago, Alice. Você tá aí?” ele disse, sério. 

Nada por alguns longos segundos.

E então a porta se abriu revelando o que estava atrás dela. No closet magicamente alargado, encontrava-se uma mulher com cabelos louros escuros e expressão implacável. Num cesto atrás dela, um bebê balbuciava "Ma!"

Thiago suspirou em alívio.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente! Essa história tá nos meus rascunhos por um bom tempo e eu resolvi postar. Me digam o que acharam por favooor ! BOA LEITURA xoxo


End file.
